


Three Is Better Than Two

by ninchannie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Beomgyu Is A Slut, Beomgyu is a brat, Bottom Choi Soobin, Brief Donghun/Beomgyu, Bruises, Campus Whore Beomgyu, Dancing, Failed Attempt At Double Penetration, Grinding, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Multi, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Powerbottom Beomgyu, Riding, Sexual Tension, Soobin Is A Giant Softy, Spit Kink, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Choi Soobin, Top Choi Yeonjun, Yeonjun Is A Tease, a hint of jealousy, handjobs, messy kissing, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninchannie/pseuds/ninchannie
Summary: Really, all these people begging for another night, a date even, they should know better than that after learning of his reputation. Beomgyu is a whore. He worked hard for that title and doesn’t let anyone forget it easily. And as fucked up as it might seem, it has gotten him into a comfortably popular role on campus, even though he sleeps with women and men alike, and often challenges closeminded people just to spite them.OrCampus whore Beomgyu finds himself in a sticky situation when Yeonjun and Soobin, two of his past hook-ups, approach him at a party with the proposition of a threesome.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 28
Kudos: 184
Collections: TXT BONKFEST





	Three Is Better Than Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work for prompt 59 of Bonkfest. I barely managed to finish it in time, but here it is and I hope you'll enjoy. Thank you to Alex for all the ideas and proofreading <3
> 
> The title is from Halestorm - Do Not Disturb.
> 
> Have fun reading!!
> 
> ~F

Beomgyu strolls over to the kitchen confidently, his burgundy velvet shoes clacking loudly against the tiled floor and even droning out any resemblance of beat in the messy EDM playing in the living room. The heels of them are chunky and rather short, giving him just that hint of height, but all the power he needs to get what he wants, or rather, _who_ he wants.

He fetches himself a glass of water from the sink, long having forsaken his old drinking habits for the wellbeing of his liver, head and face, that looked a little too similar to Michelin man whenever he used to wake up after a long, drunken Saturday night.

On top of that he doesn’t want to keep repeating past mistakes, that make him cringe every time he looks back on them or, even worse, comes across them on campus. It happened one too many times, that he didn’t remember what he did, or _who_ he did, at a party, often resulting in random people coming up to him hoping for more.

They always make an effort to smile prettily, bash their lashes and explain how there was something between them at the party. That _it felt so good_ , and _there was a spark, you felt it too, right_? But no, there never was, and Beomgyu doesn’t even believe that such a thing even exists. Often on those days, he wouldn’t even remember their names, much less any action that happened between them.

So, after his first semester nearly having been wiped from his memories thanks to his excessive drinking, he learned to be smarter than that. Because really, everything is more fun if you can _remember_ it. Most things at least, and the ones that aren’t he just fucks away with a better person.

Now, after two years of going to university, his status became more than well-known and he made quite some rounds, comes around if you will. Beomgyu doesn’t care how many different dorm rooms he sees from the inside, or who he lays with, as long as he has a good time, most times just an okay time if he’s being honest. And for everyone that’s lucky enough to be with him like that, it’s a once in a lifetime experience of Choi Beomgyu.

He always makes sure it stays a one-time thing. Studying is hard enough as it is, and he certainly doesn’t need a hook-up that turned clingy, to make matters even more stressful and distract him from getting good grades.

Really, all these people begging for another night, a date even, they should know better than that after learning of his reputation. Beomgyu is a whore. He worked hard for that title and doesn’t let anyone forget it easily. And as fucked up as it might seem, it has gotten him into a comfortably popular role on campus, even though he sleeps with women and men alike, and often challenges closeminded people just to spite them.

After filling his cup with water, Beomgyu grabs a cocktail umbrella out of a plastic package laying by the sink. He might not drink fancy, but he can at least make it look like he does. He twirls the pink and gold umbrella around a few times and takes a sip, looking up from his drink when he suddenly feels two pairs of eyes on him.

His gaze falls on them easily, how couldn’t it, when the only interesting thing in the dirty kitchen are the two students that just walked into the room, now leaning against the opposite wall and basically blocking the entrance for anyone to pass through. In or out.

They’re both tall and clearly dressed to impress. One of them has bleached blonde hair, neon highlights put in at the very ends, yet it doesn’t look tacky, like Beomgyu thinks it should look. Instead, he finds that it fits well with the glimmer of silver decorating his ears and neck, the pretty rings on his fingers where they are holding a red cup just like Beomgyu’s.

That one is a bit smaller than the other, but still long and slender, fit if his thighs bulging under his tight black pants are anything to go by. There’s a hint of collar bone peeking out from under his shirt, a ridiculously patterned thing, but unbuttoned enough to somehow make it stylish. Beomgyu recognizes him from the intent look in his eyes, Choi Yeonjun, a dance major he hooked up with just a few months earlier.

The other guy is dressed less flashy, more casual and despite his height it seems like he wants to look as inconspicuous as possible. His mauve, long-sleeved top is drowning him out, even falling over one of his shoulders and revealing his skinny frame. Briefly, Beomgyu wonders what size he must’ve bought for the top to fit like that.

His legs look skinny coming out from the top, clad in tight black jeans that are rolled up around his ankles, showing off pretty lace socks – black and with a ribbon tie at the back – that disappear into utterly unfitting Air Force One’s. It’s a simple outfit with exciting accessories. It’s effective. Beomgyu feels himself drawn to him.

To top it off, his face is cute too, plush lips creased under bunny teeth and he constantly shuffles his head to the side to get his dark purple hair out of his eyes. Vaguely, Beomgyu recognizes him. He doesn’t know if it’s from class, or just around campus, or somewhere else entirely. He certainly can’t put a name to his adorable face.

Walking towards them, or rather towards the doorway, Beomgyu raises his brows at their strange position near the door, basically gatekeeping of who comes and leaves, but he decides to ignore it and confidently strides past, heels clacking with each step. He’s a metre from the door when Yeonjun steps forward, blocking his way.

“Hi, Beomgyu,” he says, cocky and confident yet with a cute lilt to his voice. With any other person, Beomgyu would be up for a challenge, but he already fucked Yeonjun. And he doesn’t fuck the same person twice. Tough luck.

Rolling his eyes, Beomgyu cocks his hip and tilts his head to the side. With his heels, he’s the same height as Yeonjun and feels even more powerful in his presence. “Hi, Yeonjun,” he mirrors the other’s words, accompanying them with a confident lick over his lips.

What he doesn’t expect is for Yeonjun to roll his eyes right back at him. “We want to talk to you,” he says when his eyes fix back on the other, nudging his head in the general direction of the tall boy still standing against the wall.

Beomgyu looks from Yeonjun to him and then back again, putting on his most unimpressed face and hoping his bluff won’t be called. He would lie if he’d say he isn’t intrigued by the sudden nature with which they approached him.

But he’s good at holding a pokerface. “If you haven’t noticed,” he says faux-sweetly. “We’re at a party. Dancing, drinking, doing all that kind of stuff… not necessarily the best place to _talk_ to me.” He sends Yeonjun a wink and wants to push past, but the other stays in place, not letting himself get pushed away.

Yeonjun conquers Beomgyu’s confident demeanour easily, with an equally confident stance and a simple raise of his brows. “You don’t seem to enjoy it all that much,” he says with an evil smile. “Having to fetch your own drink… well, if you consider _water_ a drink. It really doesn’t seem like you’ve been enjoying yourself.”

With dread, Beomgyu realizes that he is swaying closer to Yeonjun. That his cocky persona is doing things to him, making his heart beat and his cheeks flush and he _hates_ it. It’s really too bad that they already hooked up. Beomgyu would be more than lucky if he found another person this hot and interesting at this joke of a party. But he can’t, that would go against the single rule he set for himself.

“Sounds like you watched me a bit _too_ closely, don’t you think?” He counters, trying to sound as annoyed as he can.

It’s the tall, pretty one that speaks up, finally pushing himself off of the wall and coming up right next to Yeonjun. “Maybe we did,” he mumbles, and his voice is cute, shy even. Beomgyu can tell by the blush on his cheeks that he doesn’t have as easy a time as Yeonjun speaking to him like this. “You look great, and we know it’s to get everyone’s eyes on you.”

There’s reluctance in his voice, a quiver in some syllables, and Beomgyu feels a rush of blood surge south because he hasn’t had someone this adorable in a _long_ time. He doesn’t mind taking on a more submissive role, not at all. But someone like this sure poses an interesting change-up in his recent history.

“And you are?” He asks, with his prettiest most blinding smile, erasing all glint of evil from his face that he sent Yeonjun. There’s that faint recognition but chances are Beomgyu didn’t do anything with him before. He _prays_ he didn’t.

“I’m Soobin,” the tall one answers, and the name doesn’t spark anything in Beomgyu, a good sign for him. But then his next words come and Beomgyu’s hopes shatter as quickly as they came. “We hooked up last year at the art exhibition. I sucked you off in that mirror instalment and then we went to the toilet to… you know.”

With every word, pictures come back into Beomgyu’s head, short and flashing, but there. A white room filled with mirrors hanging from the ceiling in all kinds of angles. His face reflecting as Soobin chokes prettily around his cock. Then the smell of disinfectant and cheap soap as he holds himself up against the toilet stall and lets Soobin push in from behind, shuddering fingers on his waist.

“ _Ahh_ , I remember,” Beomgyu sighs, almost pitifully. “Good old times when I still fucked in public. You’re making me feel nostalgic…” He taps his chin, looking as if he’s thinking of times decades in the past, barely left in his memory. He’s more careful where he does things now, more private to keep the memories safe just for himself.

“Enough stories from the past,” Yeonjun chimes in, Beomgyu nearly having forgotten he was there too. He looks a bit _too_ pretty pushing a neon strand out of his face and crossing his arms in front of him in a laidback fashion. Beomgyu curses his past self for already having slept with him. “We have something to ask you…”

“ _Ask_ me? Oh how interesting,” Beomgyu knows his tone comes off just as annoyed as he wants to when Soobin crowds even closer to Yeonjun’s side, soft fingers grabbing at his arm. “Make it quick, okay? I have things to do, if you know what I mean.”

At that, Yeonjun laughs deprecatingly and Beomgyu feels his chest clench. No one has the guts to laugh at him and it does something to his mind that he quickly wills down with a sip of his lukewarm water.

“Things to do, yeah? If you ask me, it doesn’t seem like you had any good… _catch_ today. If you know what I mean.” Yeonjun is obviously teasing him, his lips curled into a devilish smile and his eyes wicked and Beomgyu really shouldn’t like it as much as he does, but he feels _hot_. All over.

Beomgyu clenches his hand around his cup and tries to compose himself. “That’s because I have set my eyes on someone specific and he is yet to come,” he says, silently hoping that he even _will_ come, but Yeonjun certainly doesn’t have to know that. “So, if you’ll excuse me…”

When he makes to push past them this time, Yeonjun doesn’t stop him, but instead it’s a soft hand on his shoulder that makes Beomgyu stop in his tracks and turn around again slowly, fixing his gaze on Soobin who immediately blushes under his intent eyes.

“We both want you,” he says and Beomgyu nearly doesn’t catch it. His eyes widen. “Together.”

It takes a few seconds for Beomgyu to compute the meaning behind the words, looking from a shy, lip biting Soobin to a confidently grinning Yeonjun. There’s a moment where those two have eye contact as well, intense and holding secrets Beomgyu doesn’t know, but their eyes fall back on him quickly, locking him in and making forming a coherent thought nearly impossible.

“Like a-a….” he stutters, and when did Beomgyu last _stutter_ in the face of someone flirting with him. This is _his_ matchfield. His territory. Why is he getting so affected by a simple request like this? It’s not like he would shy away from it, certainly not, and he had more people than just one in his bed before, two girls that he ended up watching more so than touching. It was nice, but it never came up like _this_. Never so directly.

“A threesome?”, Yeonjun helps out with a teasing tone, and pulls Beomgyu from his thoughts. “Yes, like a threesome.”

Beomgyu gulps down the wetness that collected in his mouth, suddenly feeling his fingers twitch from nervousness. These two are asking him to sleep with them, _both_ of them. At the same time. He only remembers Soobin in flashes, but if those are anything to go by, he was just as good as Yeonjun, just as intense. Beomgyu would lie if he said the proposition doesn’t fill him with just as much fear as it does with arousal.

But he quickly straightens his back and puts on a straight face again, flitting his eyes between the two before sighing dramatically. “You two are smart guys, and certainly not new around these parts,” he says with an icy voice. “You know I only have one rule, and I abide by it. _Every_ time. I don’t sleep with the same person twice, and certainly not with two at the same time.”

With that, he turns around fully and flees from the kitchen with what he hopes is a confident stride but feels more like panicked prey running from a powerful predator. Beomgyu feels a shiver run down his spine at the thought of that.

-

Yeonjun and Soobin stay constant companions, not only in Beomgyu’s mind, but also at the party, somehow ending up wherever he finds himself. He sees them sitting on the couch, or well Yeonjun sitting on the couch, with Soobin on the floor in front of him, when he’s talking to the RA of a girl he hooked up with a few weeks earlier, that caught them but was nice enough to not give them a complaint.

Beomgyu feels their eyes on him from across the room when the music is turned up just after ten, and when he gets his game on, on the dance floor. Beomgyu doesn’t realize, that it might not even be their eyes straying to him, but rather the other way around.

Nevertheless, he does what he does best and lets himself get lost in the generic beat, swaying with the people around him with his eyes closed and arms thrown up in the air, pulling up his slightly cropped shirt from the waistband of his tight leather pants to reveal a slither of happy trail and hipbone.

When he opens his eyes with a change of song, he notices two things: First, that his eyes automatically land on Soobin where he is standing at the opposite wall, talking to someone Beomgyu doesn’t know. His gaze is on Beomgyu however, eyes dark with interest.

The second thing is, that most of the attention of the people around him has been pulled towards the centre of the room and away from Beomgyu, something he is not at all used to. When he follows the gazes of the small crowd, his eyes lock on a familiar frame, a familiar head of blonde, making the dancefloor completely his.

Beomgyu feels anger rise to the surface, showing itself in quivering lips and an annoyed huff building in his throat. But from the distraction created by Yeonjun, he doesn’t notice the body shuffling through the people behind him, standing close enough to nearly touch, until a hot breath fans over his left ear.

“You seem awfully annoyed,” the person says, and Beomgyu feels his skin run hot with the realization of who it is. “It’s a party, Gyu, lighten up a bit.”

With that, Donghun’s hands come to rest on Beomgyu’s waist, pulling him backwards until the younger’s back is aligned with his front, not leaving a hair’s breadth between them. Lips ghost over Beomgyu’s cheek when the older rests his chin on his shoulder to watch Yeonjun as well.

“You came,” Beomgyu says breathlessly, hoping the other will take it as a sign of exhaustion from dancing earlier, instead of the sudden surprise at his arrival.

He had set his eyes on Donghun in his first semester, when he met the postgraduate as a tutor and immediately felt something akin to an electric current between them. But even though Donghun flirted back feverously, he made it clear that he doesn’t start things with his students, to Beomgyu’s obvious dismay.

But he passed the class the older tutored him in with top grades and thought something _could_ happen, but then Donghun got too occupied with a serious relationship and Beomgyu is _not_ a cheater, so he swallowed his old liking for the other down.

But the serious relationship seemed to not be that serious after all, because only a few months later, Donghun texted Beomgyu if he was still interested. It felt like a fever dream, walking into Donghun’s apartment that felt so different to any dorm he ever hooked up in, so adult for such a filthy thing like they were going to do.

Before anything could happen however, Donghun told Beomgyu that he wanted to get to know him first, on a basis of something _more_. It was an instant mood-killer for the younger and he left feeling unsatisfied and weirdly sad, but once more he ignored his dreams of ever scoring a night with the older.

Then Donghun travelled abroad for half a year for his studies and Beomgyu found himself _yearning_ for pictures of him on social media, for a sliver of skin or a cocky grin. He reached out to Donghun with an easy _Hi_ over chat, that quickly turned to needy texts deep into the night and half nude photos of each other whenever they could.

The first dick pic Beomgyu got, had him happily masturbate for weeks, the longest time he ever went without finding someone else to sate his hunger. In it, Donghun is sitting back against a chair leisurely, a white button up completely open and his black pants pulled down enough to reveal his hard cock. His facial expression was stuck in Beomgyu’s head for a long time.

After that, it was easy to ask Donghun to meet up once he’d come back and it ended up falling on this very day, Beomgyu inviting him to this very party. Something in Beomgyu kept telling him that the older wouldn’t come, yet here he is, pressed against him and so beautifully real.

“Of course I came,” Donghun answers, right against his skin, and Beomgyu feels himself melt back against him from the rasp in his voice. “I couldn’t wait to see you again.”

It’s a bit clingy for Beomgyu’s taste, a bit unlike him to thirst after someone for years, but for Donghun he ignored the implications of it all and just let himself enjoy the journey. It was fun, the play of it all. The constant dancing around each other. Maybe he needs to find himself another person like this once the night is over.

As if on cue, his eyes fall back to Yeonjun, looking confident and beautiful, completely in his element. Beomgyu shakes the thought of him away, willing down anything to do with him because anything including Yeonjun is done and over with. And tonight, is for Donghun.

The older chuckles when he feels Beomgyu stiffen against him at the sight of the dancer. “You’re so annoyed that he’s taking your spotlight, maybe we should change that?”

That’s not really the reason that has Beomgyu so riled up, but Donghun certainly doesn’t have to know that, especially not when he’s beginning to slowly move his hips against Beomgyu’s in the rhythm of the music.

It’s a filthy beat, slow and easy to drown in, and Beomgyu allows his head to fall back against Donghun’s shoulder, for his arms to rake up and fingers to bury in soft, long hair. It’s gotten very long over the time he didn’t see the other, perfect to play with and pull.

Donghun’s grip tightens on Beomgyu’s waist, lips pressing to the space where his neck meets his shoulder. They’re grinding now, the younger arching his back and perking his ass to rut perfectly against Donghun’s middle.

“Look,” he says, a hand combing through Beomgyu’s hair to push his head up. “It seems like he doesn’t like this at all.”

Beomgyu flutters his eyes open and when he finds Yeonjun in his sight, he sees that he stopped dancing, that the crowd turned away from him and to Beomgyu and Donghun. Behind the blonde, Soobin comes up, putting an arm around Yeonjun and watching just as intently, although fiddling nervously with the long sleeves of his shirt.

It makes him smile confidently, move back with even more fervour and truly giving everyone a show. He can feel that Donghun likes it, from the lips quirking into a smile against his skin. The hardness pressing into his lower back. 

“We should go somewhere more private, don’t you think?” He asks with an exaggerated moan, giggling when Donghun’s arms wrap around him even tighter before pulling back completely, taking Beomgyu’s hand and leading him away from the dancefloor.

They pass Yeonjun and Soobin on the way, and Beomgyu makes sure to send them his most triumphant smile. He bathes in their reactions, the taller being too shy to even look him in the eyes. Yeonjun looks fuming, ready to follow after them, but instead he grabs Soobin’s hand and pulls him forward, brings his fingers to his cheek and kisses him with so much passion, Beomgyu feels bad bearing witness to it so openly.

Thankfully, Donghun pulls him farther without pause, down the hallway and opening door after door, or trying to, when most of them are locked. They finally succeed and stumble into a bathroom, smiling giddily at each other before the door closes behind Beomgyu and Donghun locks it with a final _click_.

Lips are on Beomgyu’s before he can even blink, deliberate arms wrapping around him and pushing him backwards until he hits the sink. Kissing Donghun doesn’t come as climatic as Beomgyu expected it to, but he doesn’t mind. It’s a good kiss, one with experience and unhidden want.

But he didn’t wait this long for a simple kiss, so he quickly deepens it and opens his mouth with a moan, runs his tongue over Donghun’s, who tastes like Cheetos and stale beer. Beomgyu hates beer. But he ignores it and instead reaches out to pluck Donghun’s shirt from his pants, opening his belt with quick, trained movements.

Donghun pulls back to take a breath, pushes Beomgyu’s hands away and turns him around until he’s met with his own face in the mirror. “Watch your pretty face, Gyu,” he says with a smirk, hands working on opening Beomgyu’s pants and pulling them down to his knees.

Every single grip and touch is led by deliberate knowledge, by a want that is so clear, so open, Beomgyu feels himself consumed by his arousal as he watches Donghun, and himself, through the mirror. He’s hard too, throbbing where he’s pressed against the cold ceramic of the sink and he knows Donghun is just as needy.

There’s some fumbling when Donghun pulls something from his back pocket, then a sound of plastic ripping apart and a sudden cold liquid running down between Beomgyu’s cheeks, coating his skin when Donghun’s rough hands pull him open.

The first finger feels nearly cathartic. Donghun knows what he’s doing, exactly where to go and what to graze over to make Beomgyu see stars dance in his vision.

His mouth is opened with unguarded moans spilling out, his brows creased when Donghun soon pushes in another finger, Beomgyu’s body accepting it easily after years of getting used to the feeling. To relaxing his muscles and trusting someone else to make him feel good.

Donghun pumps them in and out at just the right pace, curling them to perfectly graze over that spot in Beomgyu that makes his knees buckle and embarrassing whines escape his spit-slick lips. Beomgyu looks especially pretty when Donghun does that, he thinks to himself, watching his own expression change in the mirror, with every single movement.

A third finger is pushed to his rim when Donghun opens his mouth, and ruins everything. “I know you have your own rules to play by, but I have them too,” he says, stilling with two fingers halfway inside of Beomgyu and one steadily pressing against the tight rim of muscle. “I don’t fuck just anyone…”

Beomgyu can’t hold back a groan, feels his boner die as realization comes. “I’m not just anyone,” he tries, but he knows it’s a lost cause when Donghun smiles at him through the mirror, almost pitifully.

“Go on a date with me and prove that.” The words sound so easy, coming from Donghun. As if they don’t imply a future where he wants _more_ with Beomgyu, something the other certainly isn’t ready for. He doesn’t want _more_. He likes quick and dirty, without any limitations because emotions are involved.

Sighing, he mirrors Donghun’s sad smile. “You know I don’t do dates…”

There’s a moment where Beomgyu only feels emptiness inside of his chest, but it’s quickly replaced by an even starker emptiness when Donghun pulls his fingers out of him. He grabs toilet paper and wipes the lube from his digits, then he cleans up Beomgyu before pulling his pants back up.

The water of the sink sounds stark, even over the noise of the party filtering through the bathroom door. “Then this isn’t going anywhere,” Donghun mumbles as he washes his hands and lathers them in soap. Their eyes meet in the mirror.

“I guess so,” Beomgyu replies, beginning to fix his mussed-up hair. “But it was a nice night.”

Donghun smiles, a real smile, and nods. “It was a very nice night.”

Closing his pants and tucking his shirt inside, Beomgyu slowly gravitates towards the door. “I’ll see you around, Donghun,” he says before unlocking it and leaving the bathroom, feeling empty and unsatisfied.

-

The party is slowly simmering out around one thirty in the morning, and Beomgyu still hasn’t found someone else for the night. He tried not to feel bad when Donghun quickly exited the party after he left the bathroom, sending him a last polite smile.

Beomgyu expected Yeonjun and Soobin to be gone when he returned, finishing what they began when he passed them on the way to unsuccessfully hook up with Donghun. But instead he found them on the floor around a beer bottle, Soobin happily sitting in Yeonjun’s lap.

A girl offered Beomgyu to join their game, but he declined with the excuse to fetch himself another drink. He could feel Yeonjun’s satisfied smile sent his way on the whole walk over to the kitchen.

Now, with less and less people milling around the rooms, Beomgyu is ready to give up on finding someone, when he walks into the bathroom to go to the toilet after one too many cups of delicious tap water.

The door was conveniently left ajar, but when he walks inside, he stumbles in on two people making out heavily, in the same position he did with Donghun earlier. And of course, it’s exactly the people he wishes he could forget about. The ones that didn’t leave his mind the whole evening.

Soobin is making pretty mewling sounds against Yeonjun’s lips, his long arms wrapped around the other’s shoulders and pulling him close where he’s standing between his legs, a hand under Soobin’s big shirt and roaming over the soft skin there.

They only stop, when Beomgyu makes a sound in his throat, akin to a cough, but coming out jarred and laced with his own heartbeat reverberating through his voice. “Some people want to use the bathroom,” he says and raises one brow in annoyance.

Yeonjun pulls away from Soobin’s lip with a wet sound, his own swollen and a pretty pink, even fuller than they usually are. Beomgyu hates that he has to be so gorgeous.

“Go right ahead,” Yeonjun says with a grin. “It’s nothing we haven’t seen before, right Soobinnie?”

Soobin nods quickly, barely meeting Beomgyu’s eyes when they land on him. What neither of them expect, is for Beomgyu to lock the door and walk right past them, opening his pants and doing just what he planned to do. At least they look away for that, going back to making out with exaggerated wet noises. Kissing isn’t _that_ loud, Beomgyu thinks to himself, right?

He finishes his business and zips up his pants that have become a tad too uncomfortable over the evening. He didn’t plan to be in them for so long, certainly not after nearly finishing but being cockblocked by an offer to go on a _date_.

Soobin slips off of the edge of the sink and stands next to Yeonjun, so Beomgyu can wash his hands. Their eyes never leave him, be it on his back, or hitting him in the mirror. He feels his face flush and his heart flutter because Yeonjun looks all but _hungry_ for him, ready to devour.

Beomgyu could leave just like that, _should_ leave just like that, but something keeps him locked into place after he dries off his hands. He looks at Soobin, biting his cute lips with his cute teeth and looking overall _adorable_. But there’s a darkness in his eyes whenever they would flit back to Beomgyu.

Then Beomgyu looks at Yeonjun, with his head cocked and eyebrows raised expectantly, as if he’s waiting for the other to say something. The air around them is thick, the whole room filled with something tense and Beomgyu really _should_ go. He _has_ to.

Instead, words tumble out of his mouth before he can stop them. “Does the offer still stand?” His voice is not much more than a whisper, embarrassed, humiliated and his eyes widen when he realizes what just slipped out between his lips. He hopes his burning cheeks aren’t too easily noticeable.

Yeonjun smirks and looks over at Soobin who looks close to _delighted_. But then the oldest’s face falls as his eyes rake over Beomgyu once, twice, from the tips of his velvet heels to his sweaty hair. “What about that guy you waited for?”, he asks, and pure evil is audible in his voice. “Didn’t turn out like you wanted it to?”

Beomgyu’s throat tightens up and he feels his chin tremble from humiliation. He’s not used to someone so openly challenging him like this. His cock is hardening, and he hates that it’s _Choi Yeonjun_ of all people, who holds that power over him.

“He was, _uh_ , he was boring,” he gets out after seconds pass, hoping his lie will hold up but when he meets Yeonjun’s eyes he knows his bluff got looked right through. “I hoped you two could do better…”

Another gaze is shared between Yeonjun and Soobin, then Soobin clears his throat and his eyes seem more confident when they land on Beomgyu. “It’s late,” he simply says, clinging to Yeonjun once the words are out.

An almost awkward laugh leaves Yeonjun. “Yeah, we’re not _that_ desperate,” he says, and this time it’s Beomgyu who looks right through his lie. It brings back some of his confidence, a cocky smile appearing on his lips, that he deliberately slowly runs his tongue over. Soobin squirms where he’s standing, pressing his legs together.

“ _Aww_ ,” Beomgyu coos. “Is it past your bedtime already?”

He knows that his words hurt, when even Yeonjun flinches a bit, quickly covering up with an expression so intense, Beomgyu feels like his legs might give out. “Your dorm or ours?” He asks, a simple, easy thing. As if he knew from the beginning what Beomgyu’s answer would be.

Soobin looks in awe when Beomgyu walks closer to them and presses his body into the space left between them. Yeonjun wraps his arm around his shoulder quickly, but Soobin takes another shuddering breath before following the movement.

“Yours,” Beomgyu says confidently, but he doesn’t hide the excitement in his voice.

-

The walk to the dorm is filled with lots of teasing from Yeonjun towards Beomgyu, even more teasing from Beomgyu towards Soobin, and a desperate try at smalltalk from the latter.

“The weather sure is nice today,” from Soobin, is followed by “I can’t believe you’re breaking your only rule _twice_ tonight,” from Yeonjun, to “Soobin you’re so tall but you’re too scared to even look me in the eyes, do you really think you can handle me?” from Beomgyu.

It’s a strange, funny mess that makes Beomgyu giggle and feel all but giddy at what’s to come. It doesn’t feel awkward like he expected it to feel with someone he already slept with once, instead their arms around him feel safe, and their bodies almost familiar under his fingertips.

Things start to get indeed slightly more awkward, when they make their way up four flights of stairs trying to hold on to each other, Yeonjun ultimately having to let go and instead taking turns poking Soobin and Beomgyu in the butts as they climb up.

It reminds Beomgyu that after this whole familiarity, there’s only one thing waiting for him behind the closed door to their dorm, when Yeonjun fishes out his key and unlocks it. It’s a thing he knows better than anything else, but he never shared with two men at the same time, and it fills him with a nervousness he hasn’t felt in a long time.

Their dorm is bigger than Beomgyu’s single room, of course it would be, but they even have enough space to make it _pretty_ , décor on the walls and shelves, a fluffy rug under his feet after he toes his shoes off.

They even pushed their two beds together to make a big one, complete with dozens of pillows and a few plushies, soft blankets on top making it seem way more inviting than any dorm bed Beomgyu ever had sex in.

It also makes him wonder about their relationship status. Sleeping with your roommate in a cosy looking dorm, with only one giant bed seems to insinuate more than just being friends. But he doesn’t ask about it. They came to him with the threesome idea and they must’ve thought about it enough to really pull through with asking him at the party. And they sure seem eager.

Yeonjun is the first to make himself at home, flopping down on the bed on his back, propped up on his elbows to look at the other two expectantly. Soobin’s eyes keep flying back and forth between Beomgyu and the other, back to the floor when their eyes directly meet his.

The sound of a hand patting against something soft ultimately makes him look up and over to Yeonjun, where he’s patting the space next to him on the bed. “We should talk about this beforehand,” he says and for the first time that night his expression is serious and sincere, no teasing or annoyance to be found.

It relaxes Beomgyu immediately, his shoulders falling from where he didn’t even realize they tensed up. Yeonjun is so sure in himself, so soft in his eyes right now, that they might as well just settle down and watch a movie. Beomgyu thinks they’d even be up for just that if he were to pull out of their earlier deal now.

Soobin stays frozen in place until Beomgyu grabs his soft hand and pulls him forward with him, carefully but with intent, towards the bed. The younger only releases his fingers when he climbs over the mattress to settle on a spot that is unoccupied by Yeonjun’s lithe body. Soobin simply flops down right next to him, curling his leg in between Yeonjun’s and using his chest as a pillow.

“Anything you’re absolutely not okay with?” Yeonjun asks, directed at both of them, when his fingers come up to trace softly over the outer edge of Soobin’s ear. The purple haired boy simply shakes his head, fixing his eyes on Beomgyu.

“I’m okay with pretty much anything,” he says. “Just no use of excessive force please, I kind of want to be able to move tomorrow.”

Yeonjun chuckles and rubs his nose where he accidentally breathed in some of Soobin’s hair. “Okay, duly noted, not that we planned on beating you up or anything.” Beomgyu laughs with him, smiling widely when Soobin’s nose crunches up and he hides deeper in Yeonjun’s chest.

“You never know what people are into,” Beomgyu says when his eyes lock with Yeonjun’s again. They are gentler now, sure, but that underlying intense want never left, and just like during the party, it makes Beomgyu feel downright panicked, his heartrate picking up and his mouth feeling dry all of a sudden.

Yeonjun’s lips quirk up into a knowing smile. “You’re very right about that.”

There’s a moment of loaded silence, the air thick with something, just like in the bathroom when Beomgyu walked in on the two of them. Even Soobin unplucks himself from his position and sits up more, his lips parted from breathing so hard. His hair is sticking up in all directions already and Beomgyu can’t wait to see him completely ruined.

Soobin’s thoughts seem to stray into a similar direction, because after fiddling with his nails for a few seconds, he speaks up with a tremble in his voice. “What about… who tops and who bottoms?” His voice gets higher towards the end, as if he’s scared for Beomgyu’s answer.

The younger smiles sweetly, cocking his head to the side before licking his lips seductively. He knows he looks hot and he can see Soobin thinks so too when his chest stutters with a choked intake of air.

“What would you like, cutie?”, he asks with a husky voice. “I’m open for both.”

Almost exaggeratedly, Soobin groans and tries to hide behind his hands as he blushes. “I-I’m, _ahhh_ …”

He squeals and promptly throws himself into the pillows burying his face in there as he curls in on himself with shy giggles. Beomgyu looks almost surprised by it, but Yeonjun just shakes his head and fondly rolls his eyes. He gently pats Soobin’s back.

“This shy little thing likes both too,” Yeonjun helps out and looks back at Beomgyu with a polite smile. “And I do too, even though I would love to get my cock in both of you.”

Beomgyu’s eyes widen at the same time as Soobin lifts his head from the pillows and _whimpers_. “Y-you want…”, he says after a short thinking pause, sending Yeonjun a nervous glance. “At the same time?”

Yeonjun spews out a laugh and has to hold his tummy to keep from completely losing himself to a hysterical laughing fit. “Baby,” he says softly but with amusement. “Baby, how do you expect me to fuck you two at the same time? I only have one cock…”

Beomgyu all but groans. “You two are really something else,” he says but his voice is filled with endearment. Soobin just looks away, but Yeonjun lets himself fall back against the pillow and sends Beomgyu his most confident smile.

“I thought you would’ve realized that by now.” His voice is just as confident, and he looks a vision when he crosses his arms and rests his head on them, his shirt riding up just so to reveal his flat stomach and the hint of hair leading from his belly button downwards.

Drinking him in, Beomgyu takes his time answering. When he does it’s with a pretty wink. “I thought you two would be fucking me by now,” he says, repeating it in the same way Yeonjun spoke.

This time, Yeonjun groans. “Oh yeah?”, he says amusedly. “Want us both so bad?”

Beomgyu just sighs and shuffles off of the bouncy bed to stand up. “Not if you keep pushing this back further and further,” he says with a wink, fixing his shirt as if readying himself to go. “Your bedtime is approaching, remember?”

Yeonjun follows him up and crowds close to Beomgyu, standing tall over him now that they’re both not wearing shoes. “Stop being such a brat.” His words are accompanied with a raise of brows and Beomgyu _really_ wants to stick his tongue out at him. Instead he does something that might be even worse. He rolls his eyes.

“ _Make me_.” His tone is challenging to say the least.

It looks like Yeonjun is either ready to jump him and rip his clothes off, or perfectly fine with sending Beomgyu back to his own dorm without giving him anything, but it’s Soobin who stops him from doing either of those things. He _whines_.

Suddenly two surprised pairs of eyes fall on him and make him the centre of attention in the already thick air of the room and it makes his heart pick up an even more frantic pace. He folds his hands in his lap and bites his lip.

“Y-you two are just really hot,” he explains after a few seconds, not raising his head any higher than the bed.

Beomgyu and Yeonjun coo at the same time, turning to each other with venomous eyes immediately, before looking back at Soobin who looks way too soft sitting on his knees in the middle of the bed, waiting for them to come back, to _do_ something.

“Can you look at our faces and repeat that?” Yeonjun asks and his voice is softer than Beomgyu ever heard it before.

Soobin’s Adam’s apple bobs when he gulps down the wetness that collected on his tongue. His pupils are blown wide when he looks up. “You’re very hot. Both of you.” His voice is surprisingly steady, even though his lips are trembling.

Beomgyu walks back to the edge of the bed and bends over until he can rest a finger under Soobin’s chin. “You’re so _adorable_ , I really want to kiss you.”

A shuddering breath leaves the other. “Please do,” he nearly moans and Beomgyu has never scrambled onto a bed quicker. He crawls over to Soobin, not caring about looking graceful or even particularly pretty, but just wanting to finally get his hands on the other.

He puts one hand on Soobin’s neck and the other against his cheek, closing the distance between them painfully slowly. Soobin’s eyes travel between Beomgyu’s own and his lips, long lashes fluttering against his cheeks when they close as he awaits the first touch.

It’s chaste, almost innocent, when Beomgyu presses their mouths together softly. Soobin sighs against his lips and immediately relaxes in his grasp, his long fingers finding purpose in the front of Beomgyu’s shirt and holding on tight.

They ignore the sound of Yeonjun rummaging around in the back, lost in the faint touches of lips, small mewls and pretty huffs that Beomgyu swallows down eagerly. He licks over the seam of Soobin’s mouth gingerly, carefully, and is delighted when the older opens up and rolls his tongue against him in a way that shows Beomgyu that Soobin knows what he’s doing.

He does his best to keep a guiding grip on Soobin, but with each swipe of tongue, each graze of teeth and hushed moan, Beomgyu finds his stance slipping. He just wants to get lost in Soobin’s pretty mouth, fall back into the pillows and enjoy the softness of it all. It has been a long time since he enjoyed kissing someone this much.

Only when a triumphant noise comes from behind them do they part, their lips bitten red and slick with spit. A single thread of it connects them, but Soobin surprises Beomgyu by bending forward and licking it off of his top lip, his touch lingering there deliciously for a second.

The next thing that makes them move is something being thrown onto the bed with a thud, right next to Beomgyu. He looks down, and what he finds shows him that Yeonjun and Soobin must’ve planned out this night for a while, more intent behind their question than he ever expected.

It’s an unopened box of condoms, a giant one with more in it than he doubts they could use up in two weeks. Next to it, a bit more carefully, Yeonjun plops down a fresh bottle of lube, just as big and conveniently Beomgyu’s favourite brand. He must’ve remembered from their first hook-up.

The thought that he’s having another one, with the same person, sends a shudder down Beomgyu’s spine, but he quickly pushes the thought away when he realizes that Yeonjun is beginning to open his shirt, button for button.

Languidly, Beomgyu crawls away from Soobin, pulling him with him with a gentle hand on the side of his head, caressing his ear and only motioning a soft pull to urge him forward. They make it to the edge of the bed, and simultaneously reach out for Yeonjun, pulling him close by the front of his nearly-but-not-quite unbuttoned shirt.

“We can do that _much_ better than you, right Soobinnie?” Beomgyu says with a wink directed at Yeonjun, already plucking at the second to last button that is left. Soobin follows suit after being directly addressed, taking a few seconds longer to do the task because his long fingers keep trembling from excitement.

Yeonjun looks down at them, two pairs of eyes blinking right back. One is wide and round, dark pupils reflecting the fairy lights that Yeonjun switched on after they came in. The other is darker, smudged with makeup and slim like a cat’s. There’s less excitement visible in there, but rather searing, unhidden want.

The oldest allows them to push his shirt off of his shoulders once it’s open, his fingers finding their way into their hair, pulling tighter on Soobin, where Yeonjun knows he loves it. It makes the tallest arch his back and open his mouth wide with a moan, immediately pressing his face against Yeonjun’s skin to muffle the sound.

Beomgyu watches them with interest before following suit, grazing his tongue along the defined line leading down Yeonjun’s hip bone before attaching his lips to his skin completely. It’s a lot more coordinated than Soobin’s messy drooling and licking of every inch of skin that he can get, but mixed, the sensations are intense and make Yeonjun grow completely hard in mere seconds, his cock feeling almost painfully constrained in his pants.

As if reading his mind, Beomgyu splays his fingers over the obvious outline of his erection, pressing down around it and moaning into Yeonjun’s skin at the feeling of heat, of his wonderful size. He runs his palm over it a few times, pressing down and making Yeonjun hiss from the sweet pressure.

Soobin turns his head from where he’s drooling into the softness of Yeonjun’s tummy, eyes following every movement of Beomgyu’s hand hungrily. He even reaches out and pops the button of Yeonjun’s pants, making the older hope for release of that sickening pressure, but with a tut, Beomgyu shakes his head.

“Leave him to simmer a bit, Soobinnie,” he says with an evil glint in his gaze that has Yeonjun tighten the grip in his hair until Beomgyu’s eyes roll up towards him. “He deserves it, don’t you think? To wait a bit for us.”

Looking between them for a few times, Soobin eventually nods, retracting his hand until it lays folded in his lap. He just stays sitting there, waiting patiently for either of the other two to move. It makes Beomgyu’s head swim with a desperate need to completely make a mess of him, and he surges forward to grab his face once more and busy their lips together.

This time, Soobin’s jaw hangs lax like he’s ready to be fed cock inch for inch, letting Beomgyu lick into his mouth however he desires. It’s like he lost complete control of his tongue, drool running out of the corner of his mouth and the movement languid and lazy, long, delicious strokes against Beomgyu’s.

Yeonjun’s hands are still buried in their hair, now trembling as he watches them lick and bite and suck to their every desire, fingertips twitching against Beomgyu’s scalp when he swallows another needy moan from Soobin.

They’re putting on a show for him, or rather _against_ him, because his pants are still on and Beomgyu made it clear that he wants him to suffer even longer. But they must be painfully hard too, Yeonjun supposes, straining against their pants just like he is.

With a wet plop, Beomgyu pulls off from where he’s sucking on Soobin’s tongue, hands on the other’s shoulders to keep him in place as he turns his head to look up at Yeonjun. His lips are wet and bitten red, even more inviting than usual and Yeonjun hasn’t even gotten to _kiss_ them yet. It’s a long night for sure.

“Pull his head back for me?”, Beomgyu asks all cutely, then turning to Soobin, “You like that, don’t you?”

Before Soobin can answer, Yeonjun uses the grip in his hair to pull his head back roughly, making him look up at the ceiling and forcing a broken gasp from his throat. “He does,” Yeonjun answers in Soobin’s place, as if the other is too dumb to even think for himself, much less speak. “He likes it rough.”

Beomgyu’s face lights up with a delighted grin. “He’s perfect, isn’t he?” He asks and turns back to Soobin who shudders from the praise, pressing his thighs tighter together as if it would give him any relief on his aching cock.

Yeonjun just rips his head back even more, tearing another garbled sound from Soobin’s throat that is completely bared, his neck stretched from the aggressive angle his head is held in. His eyes are barely open, brows furrowed in pain and pleasure.

“Be good,” Beomgyu orders and presses two fingers to Soobin’s lips. “And open up for me.”

Soobin follows immediately, dropping his mouth open and flattening his tongue, the tip nipping over Beomgyu’s fingers. The other shoves them in a bit roughly, pressing down on Soobin’s tongue to hear a pretty moan escape him. He massages the muscle duly for a few seconds before thrusting his fingers in deeper, bathing in the way Soobin’s eyes roll back and close when his fingers connect with his throat and make him heave as he gags around the digits.

Beomgyu pulls them out with a trail of spit, wiping them against Soobin’s cheek before pushing himself up on his knees to hover over him. He tilts his head and makes sure to send Yeonjun a last intense gaze before pushing his tongue out and letting drool dribble down right between Soobin’s parted lips, onto his waiting tongue.

It makes the other squirm where he’s sat all prettily, whine and pant as he pushes a hand down on his crotch to take some of the edge off. Beomgyu’s spit is colder than his own from having slowly dripped down through the air, just so palpably different and it feels almost too dirty to have it in his mouth.

But he doesn’t swallow, instead keeps it on his tongue obediently when Beomgyu pulls back to take in the sight of his messy mouth. Yeonjun loosens the grip on Soobin’s hair somewhat, just enough to give him a bit of movement before promptly tilting it into his direction.

He bends down and spits in Soobin’s mouth, not sensually, almost gently like Beomgyu, but aggressive and quick, not caring that some of it lands on Soobin’s chin and on his cupid’s bow. It takes everything in Soobin to not topple over and rut against the mattress, give him just that last bit more to finally release. Yeonjun’s next word nearly does the trick.

“Swallow.”

It’s final, not even a request really, and Soobin’s glossy eyes flit between the other two a few times before he moans pitifully in his throat and swallows, opening his mouth right after to show them there’s nothing left. 

Immediately, Yeonjun’s grip turns softer and he gently pets Soobin’s head a few times, cooing over him while Beomgyu tells him how good he’s being, how pretty he looks for them. It makes him smile almost giddily and blush down to his chest. 

“You want to get out of your clothes, pretty boy?” Beomgyu asks after more compliments and praises, until Soobin looks like he might melt from their softly spoken words. 

Reluctantly, Soobin looks at him and bites his lip. “O-only if you undress too,” he says, barely more than a whisper and how could anyone say no to that?

So, Beomgyu plucks his fingers under the hem of his shirt and swiftly pulls it off in one swift movement, throwing it at Yeonjun with no regards. It makes the other groan, but he doesn’t comment on it when the next second, Beomgyu moves forward to help Soobin in pulling his off. 

Beomgyu is open and easy, fingers reaching out to touch Soobin’s soft skin before he even takes a good look. But when he does, a surprised but pleased sound leaves his mouth, when he sees gleaming, silver on each side of Soobin’s nipples. He certainly did not have those the first time they had sex, Beomgyu remembers that much. 

Now it makes even more sense that Yeonjun’s hand was buried under his oversized shirt earlier in the bathroom, his fingertip probably playing with the sensitive nubs like Beomgyu begins to do now. 

He only rakes the very tip of his index finger over Soobin’s left nipple and it makes the other mewl highly in his throat, arch into the touch but simultaneously away. Beomgyu repeats the motion a few times, delighted with the noises he gets in return, before pressing his palm against Soobin’s chest and guiding him back to lay down. 

Slowly, carefully, he climbs over Soobin, pressing a fleeting kiss to his lips, to his jaw and right on his throat. He traces his tongue over the shark edges of his collar bones, over his ribs that poke out harshly from his pale skin. 

He deliberately avoids the other’s nipples, just nips around them every once in a while, before going back to giving attention to a different part of his torso. Beomgyu can feel Soobin’s heart hammer through his skin, his lungs fill and empty with harsh pants and it makes him a tiny bit more lenient to help the poor boy out, just a bit. 

Tracing his fingers over Soobin’s stomach, Beomgyu opens his pants with quick, trained movements, pressing the zipper down as he pulls it lower and lower. Soobin lifts his hips eagerly to allow him to pull the tight jeans off and Beomgyu has to sit up to do so, fumble a bit where they are rolled up and even tighter around his ankles. 

One of his pretty socks slips off with the leg of the pants, but the other is lucky and stays on, and Beomgyu certainly doesn’t dislike the sight of Soobin nearly naked, just his simple black boxers and the single lacy sock to cover any stretch of pale, pretty skin. 

Yeonjun seems to think just the same, because he climbs onto the bed too, running his warm hands up and down the length of Soobin’s thighs, fingertips dipping under his shorts here and there just to see him squirm. 

Beomgyu watches them for a few seconds, how easily they touch each other and how familiar they are with every quirk of their bodies. He notices how Soobin reaches out and runs a finger over Yeonjun’s ear, traps his lobe between his thumb and index finger and how it makes Yeonjun shudder beautifully. 

He would be more than okay with just looking for a bit longer, never thought he’d be, but Yeonjun seems to have other things in mind when he suddenly pushes Beomgyu down next to Soobin and begins working his leather pants open. 

Soobin is shy when he traces Beomgyu’s chin with a single finger to get him to look at him, but his eyes are awake and shining with anticipation. Beomgyu wants to close the distance between them just like before, but surprisingly, Soobin ducks down further when they come closer, and presses his lips to the side of Beomgyu’s neck. 

“Can we give you marks?” He mumbles into the other’s skin, already nibbling on it but not enough for a bruise to form, just a hint of redness rushing to the surface. Usually, Beomgyu is not the biggest fan of it, just because he feels so _claimed_ when someone does it. But with these two he’s doing a lot of firsts, and he feels excited for the prospect of seeing his body used and bruised. 

He nods and lifts his hips for Yeonjun to pull his pants off. “You can give me marks, bite me, whatever you like,” he confirms and only realizes belatedly that Yeonjun must’ve pulled his underwear down with his pants, when his cock is hit by a gush of cold air and slaps to his skin lightly. 

It makes him hiss at the sudden sensation, the sound merging into a moan when Soobin parts his lips and runs his tongue over his jugular before sucking on the skin. It’s a warm, wet feeling, comforting yet intense and Beomgyu feels it in his bones, knows that those will be marks that last. 

Soobin doesn’t leave it at just one, he slowly makes his way down the length of Beomgyu’s neck, leaving bruises and bites that are sometimes bigger, sometimes smaller. Somewhere amidst it, with his eyes closed, Beomgyu nearly forgets someone else is there, until a sound of plastic ripping rings through the air, and then a hot, wet hand wraps around his cock. 

Beomgyu moans loudly, his hips canting up and into Yeonjun’s hand that easily wraps around him, pulls his foreskin down and slowly strokes him. It’s not too much lube, just easing the glide, but Yeonjun must run _hot_ because it feels like it’s warmer than the searing skin of Beomgyu’s aching cock. 

Pulling back, Soobin watches for a few seconds, blocking Beomgyu’s view with the top of his head so all he can do is drown in the sensation of Yeonjun’s hand on his cock and the drying spit on his neck, bruises forming underneath. 

Almost pitifully, Soobin whimpers, sitting up more and grabbing something out of Beomgyu’s line of sight. The bed dips down when Soobin stands up to pull his boxers off, giving Beomgyu free sight of Yeonjun hovering over his knees, his legs still clad, but one hand wrapped around Beomgyu’s cock and the other around his own, pulled out from the waistband of his pants. 

His eyes are dark and fixed on Beomgyu’s face, his plush bottom lip buried between his teeth, only opening to release groans and moans of pleasure. Beomgyu feels lightheaded when he sees the blush in Yeonjun’s cheeks, his hair mussed up from running his fingers through it one too many times. 

Before Yeonjun can do more, even before Soobin can come back, Beomgyu reaches his hands out to pull the older forward and onto him, whispering a rasped _kiss me_ before their bodies connect. 

Yeonjun has to release his cock to catch himself with one arm, immediately wrapping the other one around both of them when their middles align. It makes Beomgyu moan loudly, right as their lips are about to touch, an invite for Yeonjun to lick right into his mouth. 

It’s not as hungrily uncoordinated as it is with Soobin, but it’s just as wet and filthy, even more needy as they rut their cocks against each other and into the tight wet heat of Yeonjun’s fist. 

Once more, the bed dips, this time on the other side of Beomgyu, and Soobin props himself up against the wall opening his legs to reveal himself completely to Beomgyu. Instead of an explanation, he drops the lube bottle right between his legs, next to where Beomgyu is gripping the sheets. 

It makes him chuckle, and in turn Yeonjun looks up at the sound, turning to Soobin with a curious expression that quickly turns into knowing. “So desperate, baby?” He asks and sends him a kiss through the air. 

Soobin huffs and pushes his lip out in a pout. “I think I waited long enough to be allowed to be desperate.” His voice sounds whiny and needy, not ruined enough for Beomgyu’s taste, so he quickly points at the bottle of lube and beckons Soobin forward with his index and middle finger. 

Thankfully, Yeonjun stops the movement of his hand as Soobin squirts a generous amount of lube on Beomgyu’s fingers and shuffles forward until he lays on the bed and only his head is pushed up against the wall. 

Beomgyu can easily reach over like this, trace his wet fingers over Soobin’s cock - a pretty cock, of course it would be a pretty cock - and down over his balls and perineum, a fleeting touch to his rim that makes the other clench around nothingness. 

Yeonjun watches intently when Beomgyu teases the tight ring of muscle, touching just so until Soobin is all but begging for the other to touch him _harder_ and give him _more_. At the same moment that Beomgyu breaches Soobin, Yeonjun thrusts his cock against the younger’s. 

It results in Beomgyu’s muscles jerking in surprise, his finger pushing in to the knuckle in a swift movement that has Soobin clench up around him for a second but immediately relaxing. 

He’s used to it, must be just as trained in taking it up the ass as Beomgyu is and that stirs something in Beomgyu, makes him want to ruin the other even more. He thinks starting verbally might be a good idea for that. 

“ _Aww_ ,” he coos fakely. “Such a loose hole for me, take me so easily.”

The effect is immediate when Soobin throws his head back against the wall with a moan, before nodding wildly. When he opens his eyes, they fall on Beomgyu and look even wetter than before, even shinier under the pretty fairy lights around the room. Then they fall on Yeonjun with a questioning look. 

“Go ahead,” Yeonjun allows. “Tell him, baby.”

Gulping, Soobin shyly looks up at Beomgyu from beneath his lashes. “Yeonjun fucked me earlier. Before the party.” It shouldn’t surprise Beomgyu, not really, after seeing them make out and generally being very close, their room turned into somewhat of a couple’s suite, but somehow it takes him off-guard.

He tries not to show it and instead just smiles. “Is that so? Like to take his cock?” 

Soobin nods again, licking over his lips nervously before speaking up. “L-love it,” he admits, blushing furiously. “I love getting fucked by him.”

With his heart beating hard enough to burst right through his chest, Beomgyu coos. “How about I loosen you up a bit more and you show me how good you can take him while I sit on your cock?” 

All on their own, Soobin’s hips grind down on the single finger still buried in his ass and simultaneously Yeonjun grinds his cock over Beomgyu in a long stroke. It makes Beomgyu chuckle and he wants to say something about how _desperate_ they are, but then an equally desperate sound is pulled from his throat when Yeonjun clenches his hand around their cocks one last time. 

Beomgyu begins to thrust his finger into Soobin when the oldest stands up to finally pull his pants off completely. He curls it just so, feeling the way Soobin expertedly clenches around him to show him it feels good and that he can take it. 

A second finger slips in with the first one easily, accompanied by a delicious moan spilling from Soobin’s pretty mouth. It mixes with Beomgyu’s voice when Yeonjun nudges his legs apart and presses a wet finger to his rim. 

“You don’t need it,” Yeonjun says just to spite Beomgyu, and easily pushes a single, long finger in to the halt. “Probably got fucked in the bathroom by that postgrad earlier.”

Beomgyu moans when Yeonjun’s finger reaches deep, easier in that position than when Donghun fingered him earlier. “W-we didn’t fuck,” he says, voice shaky, when Yeonjun begins fucking his finger in gingerly. Beomgyu tries to match the pace in Soobin, but it’s hard to keep up when you have something filling you up and another thing clenching around you tight. 

“Oh right, we’re just your second choice. Way to remind us.” As if to underline his stinging words, Yeonjun pushes in three fingers all of a sudden, skipping the step of two altogether. 

It doesn’t hurt but it comes as a surprise, and Beomgyu’s back arches against the mattress from the sudden stretch. He’s panting too, just like Soobin, trying to keep some focus in fingering him open. 

His pace is mismatched and chaotic, probably a bit frantic, but Soobin doesn’t seem to mind, spreads his legs even farther to urge Beomgyu to add another one. He does so after pulling out and running his fingers over Soobin’s stretched rim a few times, collecting some of the lube that’s making his skin glisten. 

“Yeah,” he says after sinking into Soobin fully. He sends a challenging smile to Yeonjun. “Make it worthwhile, will you?” 

An annoyed groan leaves Yeonjun and he promptly pulls his fingers out, wiping them on the duvet without a care. It doesn’t really show on his body, his slender frame, but the dancer is strong, and he easily pushes Beomgyu to the side, making space in the middle of the bed. 

He then grabs Soobin’s ankles and pulls him down until he’s completely flat against the mattress, looking between the other two wide-eyed. 

“You talk too much,” Yeonjun says to Beomgyu when he grabs the box of condoms and impatiently rips the carton open. “You sound a lot prettier when you’re stuffed with cock and can’t even form words.”

He grabs two condoms from the ripped box and opens one to roll it on himself, moaning at the feeling of his hand around his cock, taking some of the edge off. He then rips the other one open with his teeth and bends over Soobin. 

“Let’s see if you can even manage that,” Beomgyu says with a wink and blows Yeonjun a kiss before grabbing the lube to slick up Soobin’s cock once the condom is on. He then straddles his hips and lines him up with his hole, rutting over it a few times just to see the other struggle underneath him. 

Soobin’s fingers land on Beomgyu’s waist and dig into the soft skin as if he’s trying to ground himself, but then Beomgyu slowly lowers himself and Soobin’s tip slips in and his body goes almost limp against the mattress, hands falling to Beomgyu’s thighs but not gripping. 

With a chuckle, Beomgyu slowly takes more and more of Soobin, swivelling his hips in figure eights when the stretch becomes uncomfortable. He doesn’t stop moving, not once on his way down, leaving no break for Soobin to get used to the feeling of tight heat around him. He’s forced to give more and more until Beomgyu finally stills, seated completely on his cock. 

The younger bends forward then, pressing a quick kiss to Soobin’s cheek before looking back over his shoulder at Yeonjun who looks like he’s close to drooling as he watches the two. His lubed hand is stroking leisurely over his cock, pressing down around the base when he realizes the two are watching him too. 

“We’re waiting…” Beomgyu says evilly, but it comes out as a whimper, his voice thin from being full and stretched, and oh so hard. 

“You’re really something else,” Yeonjun mutters before finally crawling forward and spreading Soobin’s legs, pushing them back a bit awkwardly against Beomgyu’s to give him easy access to his hole. 

Even though Beomgyu is bent forward, it’s a bit awkward for Yeonjun to press into Soobin, usually holding himself up over him, with a hand on the mattress, he now has to press his palm down on Beomgyu’s lower back, apparently moving him somewhat and making him and Soobin moan out in unison. 

It turns into a whiny _fuckfuckfuck_ when he begins pressing into Soobin in small thrusts, opening him up with his cock and forcing his walls apart, even with the earlier prep from Beomgyu and having fucked just a few hours earlier. Soobin is always so wonderfully tight, or maybe Yeonjun is just that tiny bit bigger than the average person. 

When he’s finally pushed in completely, Yeonjun slumps forward and into Beomgyu, his forehead pressing into the space between his shoulder blades. He stays there for a few moments, just breathing and giving Soobin time to adjust, but then he can feel the tiniest movement from Beomgyu, grinding his hips from left to right just so, and it makes Soobin clench even tighter around him.

He pulls out at that, just a few inches, before thrusting back in and choking Soobin’s moan off that was just rising in his throat. It makes Soobin cant his hips up a tiny bit, Beomgyu suddenly arching his back and steadying his hands against the mattress. 

It’s a beautifully fucked up chain reaction. Whenever Yeonjun moves, Soobin jerks inside of Beomgyu, and whenever Beomgyu pushes himself up before dropping down again, Soobin clenches around Yeonjun deliciously tight. 

It’s nearly enough to just move the tiniest bit, Yeonjun barely having to pull out as he stays bent over Beomgyu, and the younger barely having room to move in that position. It’s _good_ like this, with moans and whines and overall pretty sounds filling up the room accompanied by the squelch of lube and condoms. 

But soon, it’s not enough anymore, and Yeonjun pushes himself up, supporting all his weight on Beomgyu’s lower back and forcing him immobile between them. He pulls out till only his tip remains inside of Soobin before thrusting back in in a swift, heavy motion that makes Soobin feel the force behind it in the pit of his stomach. 

It moves Beomgyu too, just enough to make him moan into the space where Soobin’s neck meets his shoulder. He bites down there, when Yeonjun builds up a painful pace, strong and reverberating through both of them. 

His fingers dig into Beomgyu’s skin where they are holding him up, enough to hurt and secretly Beomgyu hopes it will leave bruises he will be able to feel for days. He’s pretty sure they will, even when Yeonjun balances his weight onto one and brings the other into Beomgyu’s hair, pulling his head back. 

“You wanted to see how well Soobin takes my cock, then watch him,” he says between thrusts, his voice strained and breathy. 

Beomgyu wants to counter him, to talk back, but his eyes fall on Soobin’s face and all he can do is clench around his throbbing cock and try to move as much as he can in his position. 

The tallest has his head thrown back, his brows furrowed, and his pretty mouth is opened wide with broken moans. His eyes are closed, lids trembling and lashes throwing long shadows over his full cheeks. His nose crunches up every time Yeonjun thrusts into him _just_ right, probably grazing over his prostate, Beomgyu guesses. 

“S-so pretty, Soobinnie,” Beomgyu says with his tongue feeling too heavy to mutter much more. It seems to be enough, because Soobin shudders underneath them and nearly sobs as he arches his back. 

“P-please, I can’t- I have to-” 

Yeonjun slows his thrusts and bends over Soobin to softly graze his hand over his cheek. “ _Shh_ , it’s okay, baby,” he says softly. “You can come. You can come now.” 

It’s as if that’s everything Soobin needs to hear, because with his nails digging into the meat of Beomgyu’s thighs he presses his hips up and as deep into him as he can, coming with a loud moan that could easily give them a noise complaint. 

Beomgyu can feel his cock twitch as he releases into the condom, he clenches down around him through it, milking him in time with Yeonjun rutting where he is also buried deep. It’s only tiny, almost gentle movements, but Soobin’s chokes on a sob and scrambles for purpose on the blanket. 

“ _Ahh_ , need a break, _need a break_ ,” he says, sounding desperate, and Yeonjun immediately releases Beomgyu’s hair and pulls out, careful to not hurt Soobin in the process. 

Beomgyu presses a soft kiss to Soobin’s closed lid before pushing himself up and sliding Soobin out of him. He feels all kinds of messy and open but turns around and pulls the condom off of Soobin with gentle fingers, tying it and handing it to Yeonjun who holds out a tissue for him, already holding his own. 

Soobin throws an arm over his forehead, watching Yeonjun as he throws away the tissue, and Beomgyu who picks another condom from the box. He pushes Yeonjun down next to Soobin when he comes back, crawling down until he can run his teeth over the other’s hip bones and leave small bruises over his skin. 

He looks up at him through his lashes, keeping eye contact as he rips the condom packet open with his teeth, spitting the corner off of the bed carelessly. Beomgyu only looks down to check which way the condom will unroll before looking back up at Yeonjun and placing it between his lips. 

He uses his tongue to press the condom down on Yeonjun’s tip, taking a deep breath before rolling it down with his lips. He nearly manages all the way, only needing his fingers to roll the last few centimetres of the condom down and smooth over it a few times with his palms. 

Yeonjun’s mouth is gaping when Beomgyu sits back up and looks at him, Soobin gasping an impressed _woah_ next to them, still sounding exhausted. His cock is still hard where it rests against his stomach, his legs splayed open where he’s playfully pushing his fingertips into himself. 

Beomgyu watches his puffy rim accept the digits easily when he grabs the lube, taking another spurt to glide it over Yeonjun’s cock. It makes the oldest groan from getting touched again, his fingers clenching and unclenching in the duvet. 

Straddling him, Beomgyu bites his lip when he can feel Yeonjun prop his feet up on the bed and his hands come to rest on Beomgyu’s hip naturally. They’ve been in this position before, and it still fills Beomgyu with a hint of anxiety that he’s in it again, but it vanishes as soon as he grabs Yeonjun’s cock and lines it up. 

The slide is easy this time, from having been opened up by Soobin, but Yeonjun is still thick and Beomgyu is sensitive, having been riled up for too long so it pulls a loud moan from him when he sits down completely on Yeonjun’s cock. 

He begins to bounce on it almost immediately, set on blowing Yeonjun’s mind and away his cocky behaviour, but then Yeonjun answers his movements with targeted thrusts upward, the loud sound of skin slapping against skin erupting from between them, and Beomgyu is gone with it. 

His head rolls back and he steadies himself on Yeonjun’s chest and allows the other to set the pace, to thrust up into him how he sees fit. Dancing must’ve given Yeonjun some wonderful muscles in his legs, because even after a long evening he can keep up a fast pace easily. 

Holding Beomgyu steady by the hips, Yeonjun looks over at Soobin, just for a second. “Want to see someone else take my cock?” He asks, and it almost seems like a reminder to Soobin, and once again Beomgyu realizes that there has been intentional planning behind this that he can’t even begin to guess. 

Soobin scrambles up and Beomgyu can barely blink his eyes open enough to see his long legs fold underneath him before he crawls behind him. He has half a mind to arch his back, to _present_ himself to Soobin, when Yeonjun picks the pace up even more and truly plows into him. 

It makes him choke on his spit, his moans coming out garbled and almost animalistic. Yeonjun chuckles at the sound, probably remembering his promise of truly shutting Beomgyu up. Beomgyu doesn’t, his mind only filled with the sensation of Yeonjun using him and his aching cock slapping against his stomach with every thrust, watchful eyes digging into his back. 

Soobin’s breath hitches when his eyes land on Beomgyu’s ass, his hole greedily swallowing Yeonjun up, allowing him in even at this rough pace. There are bruises forming in the shape of Yeonjun’s fingers on his lower back from when he rode Soobin, and probably new ones where Yeonjun is holding Beomgyu right now. 

He’s gorgeous, made for this, and not for the first time does Soobin want to thank Beomgyu for breaking his rule and being with them again. He will do that later, doesn’t think the other could really even hear him with Yeonjun fucking him like this. 

But then, Yeonjun’s hands travel further, downwards and back until he’s grabbing Beomgyu’s ass and pulling him apart. With one thrust he’s deep inside of him, and with the next he pulls out completely. 

Beomgyu nearly screams when he clenches around a sudden nothingness, feeling his hole so open, so ready to be filled but instead being left with nothing. Then, fingers crawl between his cheeks and push into him easily, one from each side, and pull him apart for Soobin to see. Beomgyu feels his heart stutter in embarrassment at being so revealed. 

Yeonjun makes it worse just a moment later. “Come on, Soobin, we’re open for business.” 

Any other time, Beomgyu would smack Yeonjun, or at least send an annoyed look his way, but all he can fathom is tightening his fingers where he’s holding himself up on Yeonjun’s chest. 

He faintly hears the sound of a condom wrapper opening, the hitch of Soobin’s breath, but then a body is pressing close to his and another cock is pushed into him in one smooth gliding motion. 

Soobin doesn’t even fuck him, just grinds against him until Beomgyu all but _begs_ for more. “H-harder, come on, S-Soobinnie, _moooore_ ,” he whines, but Soobin only sobs into his shoulder. 

He pulls back more, thrusts in once, twice, but on the third one he slips out, nearly making Beomgyu topple over from the repeated feeling of being left open and empty. He can feel Soobin’s whimper against his skin, then the next second Yeonjun is reaching underneath him and pressing his own cock back inside. 

“Hey, Beomgyu,” he says when he’s pushed in completely, sounding curious and earnest. It makes the other slip out of his messy headspace, feel more clearheaded almost immediately. He cocks his head, signalling Yeonjun to continue. “Have you ever taken two cocks at the same time?” 

Beomgyu nearly comes just from that. 

It makes Yeonjun chuckle, his fingers coming back to Beomgyu’s waist but this time softer. “Do you want to try?” 

He nods quicker than he ever nodded. Beomgyu never felt this desperate. “ _Fuck_ yes, but… be gentle, yeah? Careful…”

A soft hand on his back urges Beomgyu to bend forward and completely lower himself against Yeonjun’s chest. It’s followed by a soft kiss to the same spot and a hushed, “We will treat you so well, Beomgyu.” 

Soobin sounds so sure, unlike all the other times that evening when he was reduced to a flustered mess and it settles some of the sudden reluctance in Beomgyu’s stomach. “Use lube, like lots and lots of lube,” he says anyway, just to keep some of the control in this situation that feels like every last bit of that is taken from him. 

“Of course,” Yeonjun says and wraps his arms tight around Beomgyu before pressing their lips together. It’s rather sweet, calming until lube is drizzled right over Beomgyu’s hole and Yeonjun’s cock and he gasps into the kiss. 

Using the momentary distraction, Yeonjun swipes his tongue over Beomgyu’s and breathes a moan into his mouth when he can feel the mattress dip as Soobin crawls closer. There’s a wet squelch when he lubes himself up and then all too soon there’s a pressure right against Beomgyu’s already stretched rim. 

His breath hitches but Yeonjun soothes him with whispered praises against his lips and soft fingers tracing over his back and Soobin reaches one hand out to smooth over Beomgyu’s lower back. 

He presses against Yeonjun’s cock, trying to slip in but there’s so much lube and Beomgyu is so _tight_ it takes many tries that all make Beomgyu tense up with anticipation as well as fear. It’s a good kind of fear, one that has him hard and throbbing between Yeonjun’s and his body. 

But then Soobin’s tip slips in and it _hurts_ , makes Beomgyu cry out and cramp up uncomfortably. 

He tries to even his breathing, to feel where it travels into his lungs and out again. Count to ten and back down, kiss Yeonjun hard and heavy, but the pain doesn’t cease, even when he promises it’s fine and Soobin slips in further, albeit reluctantly. 

Tears fall and a pained noise are the last thing Yeonjun needs to see and hear before he tells Soobin to slowly, very carefully pull out. It immediately feels better when it’s only Yeonjun, and Beomgyu can finally breathe in again. 

“I’m sorry Gyu, are you okay?” Soobin says and melts himself against Beomgyu’s back. It’s a comforting weight, warm and heavy and Beomgyu feels hot all over from so much attention directed his way, from both sides.

“I am now, j-just overestimated myself I guess,” he says when his breathing calms and his tongue feels less dry again, Yeonjun is pressing kisses to the side of his head, arms now wrapped around both boys on top of him.

“We can stop if you want to, and just cuddle,” he offers and a part of Beomgyu that he didn’t even know existed, sings at the idea of it, domestically laying in a bed together and doing nothing more than lay and snuggle. He decides to ignore the urge for now and push it far down for a later time to meddle over. 

He closes his eyes, readying himself for what he’s about to say next. “No, I want to keep going just... maybe we can try this and train until we get it right?” He feels heat rush to his cheek and is glad his face is turned away and pressed into Yeonjun so neither of them can see.

“So another time, hm?”, Yeonjun says and there’s a hint of amusement in his voice, but he’s not making fun of Beomgyu. “You’re breaking your rule quite a lot for us…”

With a groan, Beomgyu playfully bites his shoulder. “Shut _up_ ,” he whines and gasps when Yeonjun thrusts up into him ever so slightly, not able to do more with two dead-weights on him at the same time. 

Soobin seems to realize and scrambles off, laying on his side to watch them, Beomgyu presumes, but Yeonjun has different plans and promptly rolls them over until the younger is on his side too, his back to Soobin’s chest, with Yeonjun still inside of him.

Crowding closer to them, Soobin helps Yeonjun in wrapping his hands around Beomgyu’s thigh and pulling his leg up, bending it by the knee and pressing it against his side, holding it up to give them easier access. 

Beomgyu wants to ask what they’re doing, but then Yeonjun’s plush lips are on his and he slips out of him, the emptiness immediately filled with Soobin’s cock, accompanied by soft kisses pressed to the back of Beomgyu’s neck. 

Greedily, Yeonjun swallows Beomgyu’s moans and tightens his hold on his leg, pressing it back further even, just to feel him squirm and wriggle between them. Soobin moans against Beomgyu’s skin too, biting down over his shoulder blade to keep some of the noise down.

He ruts into him in short, soft thrusts, only picking up when Yeonjun hooks Beomgyu’s knee over his elbow and reaches behind him, twisting Soobin’s nipple between his fingers. Soobin cries out and begins to fuck Beomgyu more earnestly. It’s still a gentle, almost loving pace and Beomgyu finds himself harder and more desperate than he ever felt before. 

He’s used to quick, dirty fucks. To intense nights that have him ache for days, soreness settled in his ass and legs. But this is different, _so_ different. He feels like he’s suffocating, choking on his moans and Yeonjun’s tongue. And then Soobin pulls out and his hole is gaping from his spread position but Yeonjun pushes right back in. 

His thrusts are deeper, punching and breath-taking, and it makes their heads knock together where they are still kissing, but neither of them cares. Beomgyu feels like he’s slowly melting with all of their touches, their sweaty, messy bodies surrounding his and filling him up. 

He nearly doesn’t realize when they swap again and Soobin takes Yeonjun’s place. Only from the breathy moans sighed into his back, and the sweet traces of a softer pace he can feel it, and it makes his head swim with how easy they can use his body now. How easily they can do whatever they please.

“Soobinnie, _ahh_ ,” he moans, and his voice sounds completely broken, so unlike his normal confident and experienced sounds. “S-so good, you’re so good.”

Soobin chokes on a sob and pulls out, trembling fingers reaching for Yeonjun’s cock to guide him back in. With a hand wrapping around Beomgyu’s erection, the oldest sets a desperate, frantic pace, this time only meant to finally give them that last bit to push them over the edge. 

With sticky fingers, Soobin leads Beomgyu’s hand backwards until he can wrap it around his throbbing length, now without a condom and searing hot. It only takes a few messy curls of his wrist for Soobin to bite down on Beomgyu’s skin and his orgasm to hit him, ropes of come making a mess of Beomgyu’s back and his own stomach, of the duvet underneath them. 

The feeling makes Beomgyu clench around Yeonjun, and with a last deep thrust the oldest pushes himself in as deep as he can and comes, his thumb pressing into Beomgyu’s slit and doing the trick for him. 

There are white spots dancing in his vision as he shoots his load all over Yeonjun’s hand and between them, the ringing in his ears even droning out Soobin’s desperate whines and Yeonjun’s heavy breathing. 

Everything tingles, from the weight of his leg against his chest to his insides as he can feel Yeonjun grow soft inside of him. Even Beomgyu’s chest tingles and he feels blushy and shy when Soobin begins to crowd closer despite the wetness between them, and kisses his cheek, whispers sweet nothings into his ear. 

When Yeonjun slips out to throw away his condom, Soobin’s fingers are there to hook into Beomgyu’s rim and hold him open, panting when he feels how easily he can press inside. Yeonjun comes back with wet wipes and despite the obvious exhaustion on his features, his eyes turn dark and hungry just like before.

“We really ruined you, didn’t we? And we got you to shut up.” He cackles when Beomgyu throws Soobin’s used condom at him that he finds on the mattress, dodging it only to pick it up and throw it away. 

Usually at this point, Beomgyu would grab a wipe and clean himself scarcely, enough to get back into his clothes and to his dorm. He doubts his legs could carry him even half that far and so he lets himself get repositioned and cradled against Soobin’s chest, his legs pushed apart to reach between and wipe away some of the mess. 

Yeonjun cleans him diligently, following every swipe with kisses over the same spot while Soobin cards his fingers through Beomgyu’s hair. It takes a long while for them to finish this task, and maybe so because they don’t want it to end. 

By the time Yeonjun throws away the used wipes, Beomgyu feels fuzzy around the edges and ready to get some sleep, his consciousness already slipping. He only feels something soft being pulled over him, one arm getting thrown over each of Soobin’s and Yeonjun’s shoulders before they carry him to the bathroom to pee, before forcing some water into him. 

It’s hot when Beomgyu falls asleep, a searing heat on either side of him and heavy arms over his middle. It’s the best sleep he gets in ages. 

-

The next morning, Beomgyu wakes up with every inch of his body aching and feeling exhausted. Light is filtering through the curtains when he rubs away the sleep in his eyes, shadows thrown over the mess of a bed, pillows and blankets thrown askew. 

His eyes land on the light blue, fuzzy robe he’s wearing, tiny moons and clouds decorating it. He never saw it before, and slowly, with his limbs waking up, he remembers everything that happened the night before, blushes when he realizes he really uttered some of the things he said. That there’ll be more times, for them to work out how he can take them both at the same time. 

Clenching his legs at the sole thought, Beomgyu’s eyes fall there next. Bruises are littering his skin, travelling up under the edge of the rope in pretty shades of red, purple and blue. His neck feels sticky and he can _feel_ them there. It makes him worry about how he must look, completely ruined and marked by the two. 

His fingers trace over some of the bruises, travelling up until he can gently press them between his legs. He can still slip one in easily, feels open and slightly messy from how Yeonjun’s and Soobin’s cocks have split him open.

They’re not there, left him alone in their very own room and it makes something sour come to the back of Beomgyu’s throat. An embarrassing wetness collects in his eyes that he quickly wipes away before shuffling off the bed to find his clothes. 

Just in that moment, there’s the sound of chatter from outside and the door opens for Yeonjun and Soobin to stumble in, stopping in their tracks after closing the door when they see Beomgyu. Their eyes light up in happiness. 

“You’re still here,” Soobin says giddily and skips over to the bed, dropping bags over bags from their campus bakery down next to Beomgyu before engulfing him in a tight hug. 

Yeonjun trots over a bit slower, two trays worth of drinks in his hands. “We didn’t know what you like,” he explains and sits down on the edge of the bed almost carefully, sending Beomgyu a caring glance. 

Beomgyu takes a few seconds to read over the labels, before picking out a caramel latte. “You know I’ll expect this kind of treatment every time now,” he says with a chuckle and gets a blinding smile in return. 

“So you want to do this again?” Yeonjun asks with a wink and Beomgyu rolls his eyes fondly. 

“If you want me too,” he says with a hint of worry, but Soobin’s hand soothing over his shoulder calms him immediately. “I want it again and again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please leave kudos and especially comments are very appreciated and make my days a lot better. 
> 
> My twitter and CC: Ninchannie


End file.
